In the construction of safes or lockboxes, a compromise is usually made between the cost of construction and the degree of security. That is, the cost of a unit is somewhat proportional to its effective security which is in turn related to the time and quality of equipment required to penetrate the interior of the unit. In general, the present invention involves an improved lockbox which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and affords a high degree of security in view of such manufacturing cost.
The need frequently arises for a lockbox to contain semi-valuables in locations of limited access. As a specific example, a need exists for a secure place in a hotel or motel room, in which to store such items as cameras, binoculars, and other semi-valuables during periods when a guest is either sleeping or out of the room. In view of the economics of such an application, a practical lockbox must be relatively inexpensive to manufacture and install and should present a substantial obstacle to penetration by persons without sophisticated equipment, substantial working time, or making considerable noise.
In general, hotel thefts are accomplished by people who work quietly, with minimal equipment and have short access times to the hotel rooms. Accordingly, a lockbox constructed in accordance with the present invention is effective in many circumstances to deter theft, yet it is relatively inexpensive to install, affords convenient use, and does not detract from the comfort or appearance of the room.
In general, the lockbox of the present invention includes a downwardly tapered box or container which may be affixed to a room floor, as in the closet of a hotel room. Persons desiring to use the lockbox are issued a standarized cover incorporating a locking movement which may be operated by a unique key. The cover closes the container with a plurality of latching cam members actuated by a linkage mechanism that is actuated to be positioned variously through the locking movement. The structural arrangement by which the cover engages the container effectively shields the locking mechanism from common forms of tampering which might otherwise enable access to the interior.